I wanna be On the top!
by ZeCraig
Summary: An Innocent Hunter who wished to be on the top. He had a boyfriend who was larger than him and he had no chance to have fun with him. He asked his friends but none of them answered, he had enough so he raped one. Rated M for this OneAct chapter.


_**English is not my NATIVE language.**_

I wanna be on the top. *

WARNING! SEXUAL THEME – BROTHERLY LOVE ALSO!

Saamu walked around the base, waiting for his lover to show up. Bioshock had been busy lately. Sam's own big brother had giving Bioshock orders since he was away for awhile. Saamu told Paqu to not let Bioshock over worked but Paqu knew what he wanted. He wanted to let Saamu stay away from the big ass Hunter who was messing around with his little brother. Bioshock was evil, Bioshock was too much for Saamu, and Bioshock was a troublemaker ONLY in Paqu's thoughts. But Saamu couldn't wait for Bioshock to return. He was horny. Oh yes he was. He was so horny. He was almost reaching his limit to rape everyone he saw. There were few people on the base. One ocean-blue hooded was Alta. The other one who was sitting beside him was a Japanese hunter: Cyan. The third who was sitting next to Cyan was Saamu's own big brother: Paqu who was kissing Ashley's face. He was teasing her since Ash was his 4th favourite member. She wore Green Hoodie. She pushed Paqu a bit irritated.

''If yer want me to stop me, then kiss me back many times on my face, Ash!'' Paqu grinned evilly as he kissed Ashley again on the cheek. Saamu only rolled his eyes and looked to the front broken wall which used to be a door. But it was broken and there was a large opening. Saamu sat down in front of the large opening as he sighed very deeply. He couldn't wait. He wanted Bioshock to come back. The others were busy with hunting. There were 17 members. Aidan, Alta, Ashley, Bioshock, Clive, Cyan, Hooded Ninja Aka Hana, Katrina, Kirsten, Red, Reika, Rick, Ryota, Scar, Soren, Ulloriaq and Ven.

''Saamu-san, what's wrong?'' Cyan asked Saamu. He was the only who noticed. Alta was too busy with the bugs which were crawling below the table. Ashley and Paqu were too busy for teasing themselves. Saamu tilted his head back to Cyan. He was pouting. Cyan didn't like the look of it. He knew Saamu couldn't wait for Bioshock to go home but he had to ask.

''I know Bioshock-san is busy but you have to wait, Saamu-san.'' Saamu whined like a little kid then looked back to the awful view. He sniffed, he knew that scent. It was Bioshock's! Saamu stood up happily and clapped his hands very fast and loudly. Paqu looked behind and growled a bit. He hated when Saamu does it. He nearly stood up to give Saamu a slap but he was stopped by Ashley. Ashley noticed quickly that Paqu was about to do something (un)amusing so he stopped Paqu.

''Paqu! Your rules said: 'Kiss me many times if yew wan'o stop me' And those rules are absolute!'' Said Ashley with a Southern accent then kissed Paqu many times on the face. Paqu chuckled. He forgot what he wanted to do.

''Bioo!'' Saamu dances around like an excited kid. He wanted his lover badly. Aidan, Scar and Ulloriaq arrived as well. Bioshock smiled warmly then walked up to Saamu then hugged him tight. They both kissed deeply. Paqu groaned in huge irritation as he looked to the table. Oh how he hated when Bioshock land his hands to his little brother's torso. Aidan chuckled as he walked up to the couch and gave Paqu a deep kiss. Paqu smiled very softly, only Aidan could see it.

''Hey Aidan… The dead bodies?'' Ulloriaq rolled his eyes to Aidan. Aidan just let the dead bodies rest there while he rushed to Paqu. Paqu's and Aidan's relationship was complicated. True they first had kiss and sex in the very first place when they were humans. But Aidan was raped by the Punkass nerd: Paqu. Paqu was Aidan's first sex and kiss. Aidan was Paqu's first sex and kiss as well. Or should we say Paqu was raped by his step-father when he was around 10 to 13. Many awful days he had passed. Paqu felt like he was ready to fuck someone and he saw a kid with blond hairs when he was 15. And that kid was only 11. So it all happened. And now Paqu had no memory of Aidan for raping him when they were kids. And Paqu had Herzog. Oh that Nazi Leader of Herzog's own crew was a nasty German which Paqu liked. Herzog won't allow someone to let Paqu fucked by others. But he allowed Paqu could fuck others. Herzog had accepted the way Paqu was. Paqu never had been into a serious relationship, it was hard for him to understand. Paqu HAS 4 lovers at once. Katrina and Paqu had two twin kids and they still see each other. Aidan and Paqu had one newborn kid and still see each other. Paqu and Scar are still together. Herzog and Paqu had a new kid which Herzog had adopted. Sometimes Paqu thought that Herzog was jealous of Aidan. Aidan having a baby with Paqu was a lot. And maybe Herzog had decided to adopt a kid for keeping Paqu close. Paqu also loved Clive as much as his own boyfriends. Clive had been there for Paqu and Paqu had been there for Clive when they needed help or when Paqu was alone at the base.

''Bio… I'm horny…'' Saamu whispered very lowly on Bioshock's ear. Bioshock smirked then pulled Saamu to their room.

''Hey! The bod- I'll get them!'' Scar sighed and took the bodies. Bioshock was the second Leader of Paqu's crew. Scar had to respect Bioshock so he took the bodies instead of ignoring the bodies. That was a smart choice. After he putted the bodies to the dark cave, he walked up to Paqu then gave him a kiss. Paqu kissed back and growls lowly for pleasure. Aidan and Scar smiled for liking Paqu's growl.

Saamu kissed Bioshock deeply as he unzipped Bioshock's Hoodie. He took it off then threw it everywhere. They both moaned inside their mouths and reading their bodies with their hands. They both needed sex badly. They were hungry for it. Saamu pushed Bioshock to the bed then get top of him. He kissed him deeper as he unzipping his own Hoodie then threw it away as well. His muscles had gotten a bit bigger. Bioshock smirked then roll top of Saamu. Saamu embraced him then wrapped his arms around Bioshock's neck.

''Bi-Bio… Can I be on the top this time?'' Saamu giggled cheerfully after he finished his words. Bioshock's eyes widened a bit.

''Nonononono… I'm the top, my love. And always will be.'' Bioshock kissed Saamu again. Saamu's eyes were open. He wished to be on the top just for once.

*Next day*

Saamu sighed deeply as he walked around the ruined city. There were no survivors around, only common infected or special infected. He had a thought in his mind. *I'm the top, my love. And always will be.* That word bothered him. He had a cock which should be used also. His cock wasn't just furniture on his body. He sat to the ground then drew a random childish picture with his nail. He saw a cockroach then opened his mouth making a ''Rrrrrrrrrrrarrrrrrrrrrr'' childish noise. There were sharp teeth. He tried to nom it. But his face just slammed to the ground hardly. Only dust came out from his hood. The cockroach was gone and he didn't have the time to catch it because of the dust. He sighed deeply and cleaned his blood out from his nose. He kneeled then suddenly leaped off. He was going toward to Malik's place, The Smoker's place. Once he got there, he greeted them cheerfully as always and asked how their day was. Once he was answered, he opened his mouth.

''How can you be on the top? About sex, you know.'' Saamu looked to Pilo. Pilo scratched his head.

''I never had been on the top since Malik and I become couple. Once I tried to be on the top, he took me with his tongue then lifted me up… Then, he pushed me down to his own cock, entering me.'' Pilo smiled happily. Saamu blushed a bit. He liked the story… No… He liked Malik. He always had. There was a long story between Saamu and Malik. Malik never recognize Saamu but Saamu knew that face. He was saved by Malik when some high school boys picked up a fight with Saamu. They were humans, not Zombies. Saamu laughed shyly as he looked to Malik. Saamu was scratching his head a bit.

''Nice…'' Saamu laughed shyly again.

''Thanks.'' Malik smiled.

''Why do you ask, Saamu?'' Pilo asked Saamu why, he was so curious.

''Well… I have a problem. Bioshock won't let me to be on the top so…''

''I see. Well, I don't know Saamu. Sorry.'' Pilo's face saddened a bit. He felt sorry for Saamu. He had been there but Saamu is the one who showed dramatic face most. Saamu thanked Malik and Pilo then moved along. He doesn't know who to ask. There were few friends of his. But none of them were close as Paqu's crew. Saamu was like the baby for the crew. Nobody really know if he was only acting little devil. Fake cries. That was his weapon to let everyone notice him.

''Well… Only one left is Grim.'' He leaped to the north to Grim's house. Grim was Ulloriaq's boyfriend. They had two kids. Grim was a very nice person. A kind tall ass Hunter. Saamu liked him. Grim was nicer than Ulloriaq. So he leaped there for an advice. He knew Ulloriaq was the top guy but Grim gotten taller, then Grim was on the top from that moment. He wanted to know how Grim was able to be on the top. He must have a very good advice! Once he got there, he jumped inside from the window.

''Grim?'' Saamu looked around. Grim showed up from the kitchen then smiled. He greeted Saamu then walked up to him. Both of them sat to the couch and talk about random stuff. He loved to talk with Grim. When he talked, he was always smiling and his eyes were full of joy. He was very fun to talk with. He was brilliant.

''Grim… How did you become the top guy in sex?'' Saamu poked his fingers softly. He was so sure Grim was the right one to ask. He must know something. Something everybody ever knew.

''Well… I kind of rape him when I got taller.'' Grim laughed with a fake laugh and his eyes were saddened as he smiled. Saamu's eyes saddened a bit, but his face was full of mask. He laughed and stood up then gave Grim a soft slap on his shoulder.

''Not bad!'' He said smiling. Both of them laughed and snorted. They laughed more when they snorted. Ulloriaq got home then gave Grim a kiss. He patted Saamu's head then walked to the bedroom. He wanted to spend his time with his kids for a while since he was hunting all day yesterday.

''You could do it too, Sam.'' Grim smiled warmly when he finished his words. Saamu smiled sadly then scratched his cheek.

''No, Bioshock is too strong for me. He's the second leader and… Well. I'm Elite on TaeKwon-do but his body is too large to rape. He's over 190-200 cm and he's super heavy! He's like over 100 KG! His muscles made him that way.'' Saamu looked down to the ground then chuckled lowly.

''Well. I better find someone else who could answer it, Grim. Thank you anyways.'' Saamu smiled bigly and leaped off. Grim smiled then walked to the bedroom as well.

*Graveyard*

Saamu scratched his head like a tard kid. He was in front of his father's grave. He was nervous. He never talked to something like a stone with words and dates. But his Big brother had. Many times. When his big brother felt like talking to someone, he goes to his father's grave then talked to his father's grave. But Saamu couldn't. He was too embarrassed to talk to a stone. He scratched his cheek softly.

''Since Paqu…. Come here all the time when he…. Uuuh…'' He chuckled softly then turned to his left – kicking the dirt from the ground. ''….I just wanted to say that….'' He turned into the right then kicked the rock. ''Well…. I wanted to say something!'' He raised his voice very high. He was now loud as a teenage Barbie-girl. He blushed deeply then sat down. ''I just wanted to know that uuuh…'' He stood up again then crossed his arms into his chest. He blushed deeply then dropped his hands. ''I just wanted to know how to be on the top since Bioshock won't let me fuck him!'' He waited for an answer but he didn't hear any sound. There was no sound, not single one. He sighed deeply then leaped off. Someone was listening, someone who couldn't be seen by a mere human, nor zombies. He was smiling. He was proud.

Saamu arrived to the base. He brought no food or survivors. Paqu sighed. He was disappointed as usual. Saamu always easily forgot what he was after when he leaved the base. Most of the same when he was hunting he forgot he was hunting. When he saw flies, he leaped after them then ate them. Then he forgot why he was out. Paqu walked up to Saamu then punched his shoulder. Saamu let out a low gasp then looked to Paqu.

''We're going hunting. Take a rest with Aidan and Hana.'' Paqu leaped off after he said it with his deep voice. The crew followed Paqu when he leaped off. Now there was only Aidan and Saamu. Hooded Ninja Aka Hana was sleeping on her room. She was finally free from her work. Paqu gave her hard time since she was the one who played games everyday or sleeping on the couch when Paqu was not around. She had to be punished by hunting double. Saamu sat next to Aidan and gave his usual Tard-Smile. He knew he was adorable like that. He was a baby for the crew so he had to make sure everybody will treat him as a baby hunter. He wasn't like his brother at all. He was so nice, friendly, outgoing, playful, neat and kind. And his brother was Bossy, an asshole, serious, mean spirited and grumpy. They were totally opposite. Aidan patted Saamu's head then said Saamu was adorable. Saamu purred deeply in happiness. He wanted to hear those words. His lover never said he was adorable.

''Wanna go to the mountain?'' Aidan asked smiling. Saamu nodded then leaped off.

''NOT YET!'' Aidan yelled when Saamu leaped off. Saamu saddened then let the one word out which was 'Awww' He wished to go to the mountain badly.

''We had to wait for the others to return.'' Said Aidan. Saamu looked to the large opening which was a door then sighed.

''But they won't be back for a while when Paqu is around them. You know how bossy he is.'' Said Saamu. He ran to Aidan then took his hand and started pulling him. Aidan giggled.

''Come on Aidan! I have to get to know you better since you're my Brother-In-Law!'' Aidan smiled very warmly. Those words really moved him. He liked what Saamu said. Saamu was too kind for his friends of the crew, also outsiders like Malik and Pilo. Aidan chuckled then agreed with Saamu. Saamu cheered happily then leaped off with Aidan. They jumped large rock to large rock when they climb up to the mountain. They were hunters. They were special infected human. They all loved to leap.

Once they got up to the top of the mountain, they looked to the view. It was so beautiful. There was a full moon; there were no skies or clouds around the moon. Stars could be seen clearly. The wind was blowing softly and it was warm even it was night. They both sat down to the fine ground. They took a deep breath once they sat down. The smell was so refreshing and it smelled like summer.

''Smells so good and the view looked so beautiful.'' Aidan smiled very softly after he said it. Saamu agreed immediately. It was his favorite smell. Oh how he missed summer. It was his favorite season. He used to remember his father and mother when they were still alive. They used to go fishing with a boat. They used to hunt for seals. They used to walk around the Holy wild Greenlandic nature. And now they're at America. Greenland was a free land. Such peaceful land. And American people were too many and some of American people were stressful. And now… He couldn't remember a thing in his past. Only murderous big brother who killed every of their family. Paqu killed their own big brother to revenge everything. He revenged his mother, his sisters and other little brothers, his aunts and his uncles, cousins and nephew or niece. They all were killed by Paqu's and Saamu's big brother. But the twins survived. They couldn't be found back there. They were around Paqu and Saamu when the Murderer big brother died. Saamu and Paqu glad about it. And the step-father was alive since he wasn't part of the Family-tree.

''Aidan… How can you be on the top?'' Suddenly, Saamu asked. Aidan confused a bit then looked to Saamu.

''I'm sorry? I didn't get it.''

''About sex. I wanted to be on the top but Bio won't let me.'' Saamu sighed lowly; he was still looking at the full moon. Aidan looked back to the view. He doesn't remember when he was on the top. Paqu was always on the top. Or Rick when they were together. Aidan looked back to Saamu after he thought of something.

''Just ask him and he might give you a permission for it.'' Aidan said lowly. He doesn't know much about Bioshock. But he had to try. Saamu looked to Aidan then shook his head.

''He said he'll be on the top… And always will be.'' Saamu replied. He was serious. His eyes couldn't be seen 'cause there was a Hoodie-hat on his head. Aidan was the same as Saamu. He had a hood. Aidan was out of ideas. He only putted his head to Saamu's shoulder. Saamu smiled softly since he knew Aidan comforted him. Saamu knew Aidan as: Kind, soft-hearted, sweet, friendly, stupidly funny and lovable. He also knew Aidan loved to be naked. Saamu kissed Aidan's cheek with his soft lips. Aidan chuckled lowly. Saamu got top of Aidan then started to tickle him. Aidan laughed warmly, his face was very happy. Saamu giggled lowly. He loved when he make someone laugh or tickle someone. Saamu's Hoodie went down from his head. His face could be fully seen. The moon was hitting his skin. Saamu stopped tickling Aidan. Aidan panted a bit for catching his breath.

''You look so beautiful, Sam…'' Said Aidan with his soft voice. Saamu gasped very lowly. Something inside him snapped. Something very exciting. There were butterflies on his stomach. He leaned down quickly to give Aidan a deep kiss. Aidan gasped lowly. He was too surprised. Saamu's tongue licked Aidan's tongue. It was a French kiss. Not a friendship or Brother-In-Law kiss. Aidan pushed Saamu off softly.

''No Sam…'' Saamu's eyes widened a bit then kissed Aidan deeply again. He was still horny even he had sex last night. But he didn't get enough. Bioshock was the type that will only cum once then fall asleep. Aidan tried to push Saamu off but it felt like Saamu's body had gotten very heavy. It was his muscles which were refused to be pushed off. He was suddenly getting so strong. Saamu ripped off Aidan's pants and underwear off then threw them away. He unzipped his own pants then thrust inside Aidan. He was so warm and so soft.

''Sam! Don…!'' Aidan moaned out. He didn't want this. He loved Paqu. He loved Paqu only. Saamu didn't listen but kept fucking Aidan. He was moaning very softly and a bit loud. He hadn't used his cock in 7 months for fucking someone. It was like he was fucking someone for first time. Aidan clawed the ground hard, he was scared. He had known Saamu in 7 months and he somehow knew Saamu wasn't the type who would rape someone. He was the crew's baby. He wasn't so similar to Paqu but he had aggressive side when he felt sad.

''Just this once… Just this once… Ple-please…'' Saamu's lips whispered to Aidan's right ear. There was a moan on the whisper. His cock was hard as a rock. It was big but a bit smaller than Aidan's boyfriend. Saamu wrapped his arm around Aidan's back which was near to his neck from the back. His hand was gripping Aidan's sleeve on the shoulder. He was moaning very softly, so was Aidan. But he was still scared. Saamu was fucking Aidan deep with a normal speed. He wasn't late over something so he kept it normal. His ass was too good for his cock. He almost forgot how it felt to fuck someone. He clawed the ground roughly. He was already getting so close. His cock was too sensitive at this rate. He putted his right hand to Aidan's cock then rubbed it fast and a bit hard. Aidan moaned a bit loud, Saamu was like an expert to Aidan since Aidan didn't know Saamu's moves. Suddenly, Saamu came. So did Aidan. His cock was rubbed fast and hard. They both panted. Saamu clenched his teeth together. Making a crying moan.

''I'm sorry…! I'm sorry!'' Saamu cried out. He didn't wish to do this for his brother's boyfriend. Saamu was too hurt. He was guilty over messing with his Brother's lover around. He didn't mean it. His tears fell fast. Aidan only glared over nothing. He felt sorry for Saamu since he noticed Saamu didn't wish to do this to him. Saamu felt ashamed of himself badly. Saamu sobbed very softly and not loud.

''Oh Sam…'' Aidan hugged Saamu. Saamu sniffed a bit then got off Aidan. He zipped his pants then leaped off very quickly.

''Sam!'' Aidan sat to the ground and only looking at Saamu disappearing. He clenched his teeth as he looked down to the dirty ground.

* * *

Saamu was panicking. He leaped around the city. He wanted to go somewhere where he couldn't be seen or found by everyone. He had his own hiding spot. It was his own secret spot. But he felt like someone had been there many times. Everytime when he got there, there were similar scent. He finally arrived to his hiding spot. He walked around the room, he was so confused and he was mad at himself. He flipped the table then kicked the chair off. He sat to the ground then hugged his knees. The room was all dark. He was on his corner. His own corner when he felt very sad. He sobbed softly. He sniffed many times to keep his snot on his nose. A foot step appeared. Saamu's eyes widened. He knew the sound of foot print. The boots sounded so heavy. He could hear some metals clinking. He looked to his front… waiting for that guy to show up. The boots showed, black pants, black uniform with Nazi logo on his left. He wore a military hat. No… A General hat. He was an SS Nazi General. It was Herzog. Paqu's boyfriend.

''My my… A poor kid vho's crying in zis corner.'' A deep German Accent voice escaped from his mouth. Saamu never really get along with Herzog. He looked at him as a strong Leader. As a high General. Every Nazi members respected him. And look at Paqu. His members talked back at him and sometimes made fun of him. But the Nazi Soldiers never do it on this General. This General was a fearsome General. He was a large Hunter which was over 200 cm. Saamu stood up and quickly dried his tears away. That was embarrassing. Someone was behind Herzog. Saamu guessed it was Riptide. The Lieutenant who always followed Herzog's orders, and who always listened to his General.

''What do you want, Herzog?'' Saamu's voice was shaking a bit. He was still moaning a bit from his cry. But his tears kept falling and Saamu dried them away everytime.

''Zis vas suppose to be my hideout, Zam.'' Herzog walked to Saamu. He was looking so tough. Saamu leaned against the fall. He feared him. Herzog knew but Paqu didn't knew. He was a blind man. Herzog leaned his hand to Saamu's face. He touched the cheek then dried the tear away. He putted his hand to Saamu's neck on the back then pulled him carefully to his own chest. Saamu started to cry more when he felt comforted over his shameful mistake.

''Ja… Let it out, Zam.'' Herzog smirked softly. Riptide only stood there and didn't do anything. He can only move when Herzog order him. It doesn't mean they were heartless because they were soldiers. They were humans as well… No. They were ''Were humans'' since they're hunters now. Zombies.

*Next day*

Saamu woke up on a warm bed. The bed was comfortable as usual. It was his own bed. He didn't remember the rest after he cried on his Brother-In-Law's chest. He only sure he cried himself to sleep. His eyes were heavy. He rubbed his eyes then sighed deeply. He only hoped it was just a dream. He looked to his left and there was Bioshock. He was sleeping very peacefully. Saamu guessed Bioshock was there for him when he was brought asleep to the base. He stood up slowly and walked outside. He saw Paqu who was playing with a rat. He kissed the rat then let it go. Only Saamu knew Paqu loved animals in secret. Pets weren't allowed at the base. Saamu walked to Paqu then kissed Paqu's head. Paqu looked backward to Saamu.

''Where were yer last night, Sam? Aidan got very worried.'' Paqu stood up then faced Saamu. Saamu smiled very tardly. He knew he wasn't dreaming and that was his only excuse to keep a secret.

''Don't tell me yer don't remember a thing…'' Paqu looked at Saamu with his irritated face. Saamu shook his head then said he forgot it. Paqu sighed then walked to his room. The sun would rise in 2 hours. He better head to bed. Paqu sighed deeply again. He hated the daylight. It was too much for his eyes. Saamu followed Paqu from behind.

''Can I sleep next to you? We haven't slept together for so long. Since you got new boyfriends, you stopped sleeping next to me as a brother.'' Saamu wished to sleep next to Paqu since he needed comfort from his own brother. Paqu nodded then walked inside his room then slammed the door. Saamu was still outside. Saamu's face became very annoyed. He always does that when he didn't drag someone inside his room for raping time or sex time. Saamu opened the door then closed it softly. It was a steel door. Saamu knew why Paqu's door was steel. He jumped to the king-sized high quality bed. He nuzzled everything – the duvets and the sheets then the 8 pillows. Paqu chuckled lowly as he took off his hood. He had many scars. Saamu looked to Paqu's body. It was muscled. More than himself and more than Bioshock. He was a hard worker. He could see he had new 7 scars on his body. Saamu rolled next to the wall. A little brother should be safe. A little brother must be away more from the door. That was Saamu's instinct. Paqu laid next to Saamu then hugged him from Saamu's behind. Saamu smiled softly. He knew his brother wasn't always negative. He could be positive when no one's looking. Paqu ran his fingers down to Saamu's stomach. He was tickling Saamu. Saamu giggled softly then moved a bit. Paqu only smiled while he was closing his eyes. Saamu took Paqu hand and let it rest there.

''Paqu…'' Saamu whispered very lowly.

''Hm?'' A deep voice asked. Saamu's voice was a bit higher than Paqu's voice. Saamu knew Paqu masturbate a lot. He was like a normal one. Saamu masturbate sometimes when he needed sex. They needed to give themselves pleasure and little fun time.

''Can we… Uuuh… You know.'' Saamu blushed deeply. He was turned on when his brother's strong arm was resting on his waist. Paqu slipped his hand down to Saamu's boxes then took Saamu's cock. He rubbed it very softly. His hand was big and warm. Saamu moaned very lowly. He liked how his big brother touched him. His hand was skilled. His hand was an expert for jerking off cocks. Paqu's eyes were still closed, and he was enjoying hearing Saamu's moans. It was such a great feeling for both of them even the other one was only rubbing the cock. Saamu let his hand ran down to Paqu's pants. He never wore boxes or underwear. He rubbed Paqu's crotch as well. He was also hard. But Saamu was harder. Both of them moaned lowly as they gave themselves pleasure. Saamu faced Paqu then kissed him deeply. Paqu kissed back then licked his tongue. They both let their cocks met; Saamu was the one who rubbed them. Saamu could feel Paqu was a bit bigger and a bit thicker than his own cock. Paqu slipped his hand down to Saamu's buttock then rubbed it very softly. Saamu was moaning more than Paqu. Paqu smirked then put his middle finger inside Saamu's ass. Saamu moaned out a softly when Paqu putted the other finger inside.

Saamu was sucking Paqu's hardened cock. Paqu licked his lips as he looked at Saamu. He was too sexy when he sucked. His tongue was skilled. The room was silent, only soft moans were the sounds. Saamu putted his own fingers inside his own ass. He moans out then kept sucking Paqu's cock. The precum was sweet and salty. He bit Paqu's cock teasingly. Paqu chuckled lowly when Saamu bit it softly. He liked it. It was Saamu's new move. Saamu stopped sucking his brother's cock then got top of him. They kissed while Saamu prepared to be fucked by his brother. He pushed his ass down to Paqu's cock. It entered him. Saamu moaned. He was big as usual. He loved Paqu's cock even they only had fucked three times. The rhythm was outstanding. Saamu got improved a bit. Paqu putted his hands to his little brother's buttock then spread them a bit for making Saamu feel comfortable. Saamu moaned as he kissed Paqu's neck. He leaved teeth-mark on Paqu's neck.

''Yer ass had tightened a bit, Sam.'' Said Paqu with his soft voice. Saamu smiled and chuckled lowly.

''Because you let m-my lover so busy.'' Saamu moaned after he said it. Paqu chuckled amusedly. Saamu sat to Paqu's lap then putted his hands to Paqu's chest and started to push himself deeper down. Paqu hands grabbed Saamu's hips as he kept up with Saamu's movements. The younger brother clawed the older brother's chest – making him growl in pleasure. He liked when Paqu growled. It turned him on sometimes since his voice was deep. Paqu grabbed Saamu's cock then began to rub it. Saamu moaned deeply when he pushed himself down more. All of the cock was inside him. He could feel him deep inside.

*5th round*

Paqu was behind Saamu and he was still fucking him. Saamu's arms were resting on the wall while he was kneeling and being fucked deep. Paqu head was near Saamu's neck. He kissed his little brother's shoulder very softly. Both of them were fully naked. Saamu came to his own hand; he doesn't want to spoil Paqu's pillows since he knew Paqu would let Saamu wash the pillows. Paqu was getting close as well. He always had last longer than Saamu. Saamu licked is own hand – cleaning his mess. Paqu licked it as well. It was delicious. It was Paqu's favorite drink. He came inside Saamu – his moan made Saamu smiled. He almost got hard again by hearing it. They both panted. It was almost their limit. Paqu called it off since the sun would rise very soon. He got off by Saamu's ass then let Saamu bend over. Saamu's eyes widened a bit. He was surprised. Paqu licked Saamu's ass – cleaning the mess he made inside Saamu's ass. They were only kept going even Paqu came inside Saamu. Saamu was full and he liked it. And now Paqu would clean it. The cum comes out – Paqu swallowed every cum that came out. He never minded about it. Saamu moaned when the last lick was pleasurable good. His tongue was inside Saamu's ass. Paqu smiled then laid down to his bed. Saamu laid on his stomach for Paqu's chest.

''Are you too tired?'' Saamu asked as he licked Paqu's nipple. Paqu smirked softly. The answer was 'no'. Saamu looked up to Paqu.

''Can I fuck you then? I never had been inside you.'' Saamu rubbed Paqu's cock, wishing Paqu would say yes. Paqu looked to the wall. He stared at several seconds then shrugs. But Paqu's own boyfriend wasn't allowed to let Paqu fucked. If he kept it secret, it would be fine.

''Sure. But do it quickly, I hate the light.'' Saamu smirked. It was Paqu's excuse. There were no windows at Paqu's room. Sometimes Paqu thought stupidly. But he was smart. Saamu chuckled then started to rub his own cock. His tongue was showing like he was concentrating hard. His face looked like he was playing. Paqu laughed a bit loud, liking Saamu for being playful over sex. Saamu laughed as well. Once he got hard, he lifted Paqu's legs then let them rest on his arms. Saamu pushed himself inside very deep. Paqu moaned lowly immediately. Saamu's cock was all in.

''Oh fuck! It's so good!'' Saamu moaned as well. His brother was warm and soft. He only thought Herzog would have fucked him hard and deep. This is the first time Saamu heard Paqu moaning so deeply. He never really moaned when he fucked Saamu. He guessed Paqu wasn't the type who would moan easily when he fucked someone, he must have been used to it.

*Night*

The sunset finally went down. Now Paqu could wake up. He shook Saamu to wake him up. But Saamu was a heavy sleeper as always. Paqu sighed then pushed his finger inside Saamu's ass. Saamu gasped then sat up. Paqu knew that would wake him up.

''Get up yer lazy ass. Have breakfast, bath then hunt.'' Paqu putted his pants on then walked outside. He saw Bioshock was sitting on the couch and he was playing with his kids. Saamu and Bioshock had kids too. Paqu sat next to Bioshock, he was half-naked. Bioshock groaned lowly.

''You're half-naked in front of my kids, Paqu!''

''Like I motherfucking care!'' Paqu yawned, not caring what Bioshock said. The kids poked their uncle's muscled torso. Paqu lowly growled at them, he was very ticklish. He wasn't a ''fuck off'' growl. The kids hugged Paqu, they never had been on Paqu's arms. Paqu secretly loved kids. Saamu and the twins knew it. They both know their brother very well. Paqu ignored his nephews and one niece. He wished to hug them but he didn't wish to show he loved kids for Bioshock. Bioshock didn't know anything about it. Paqu stood up then walked outside. He wanted a fresh air. Sleepin with someone was too much for him to handle. He always was hot when he had someone hugging him while they were sleeping.

''Morning Bio…'' Saamu walked outside Paqu's room then sat next to Bioshock.

* * *

**_I had to sumbit it here. Hope you enjoyed it._**


End file.
